Come to me
by NocheKrovoche
Summary: Harry and Draco makes out in an empty classroom and does other naughty things. Warning:Yaoi-means M/M, with limes and lemons.


**Come to me**

**By: NocheKrovoche**

_-I do NOT own any of the characters here so don't do anything stupid. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The door was torn open by two people that some might say were the worst rivals of all. Harry was in so much hurry to get out of his clothes that he lost his footing and tripped over, bringing his companion, who was equally eager, on top of him. They fumble for a moment but continued to explore each other's bodies as their lips met for another time in a heated kiss.

The hot mouth on Harry's lips trailed away towards his jaw, down his neck, and then to his collarbone, finally stopping at two pert nipples. A gasp escaped his lips when a tongue darted out to lick the pink nubs, making him clutch unconsciously onto the white-blonde turf of Draco.

There was a groan from the man above the brunette signalling for Harry to remove his hand from the slytherin prince. His reply was a moan and only gripped the head more, pulling it closer to his chest.

"Bloody hell, Potter, stop pulling on my hair." Draco growled lowly as he detached the offending appendage from his head. He looked up briefly, noting the look on the golden boy's face, and smirking to himself.

"Tell me, Harry." He began as he started kissing his stomach, pausing on the bellybutton before giving it a slow lick. "Why is it that you come to me every. single. time ?" continued Harry's torturer, kissing lower with every word, his mouth hovering mere centimetres from the pulsating cock of his partner.

By then, all coherent thoughts had been banished from man underneath Draco. All he could do was moan and lean to the soft touches of the sadistic blonde's lips as it worked magic on his body.

Not being rewarded by a reply, Draco pulled away from Harry who, by now, was panting hard against the cold floor where they had tumbled down earlier.

Seeing this, Malfoy's smirk returned on his face, eyeing the squirming man.

He moved back down and blew on Harry's hard member as the other whimpered and bucked his hips upward to meet with Draco's lips. Being the slytherin that he is, Draco held fast onto the Harry, trapping him so he cannot move his lower half, as he kissed the tip.

Pre-cum was already gathering on the slit as the silver eyed youth gave it one swift suck. Harry groaned out loud and clenched his fist at this. He knows that Draco requires an answer to his every question before continuing any further, even though he already knew what his reply will be.

Everytime they do this, Malfoy asks his question and everytime, Harry answers him. There was nothing that the gryffindor can do once Draco probes for the same response from him. It's as if the young slytherin derives some kind of twisted pleasure in interrogating him repeatedly with the question he already knows the answer to.

Draco kisses each of Harry's balls before putting a finger over the slit of his cock to prevent him from release. Again, he repeated his question, but this time, he whispered it to the quivering organ instead, trickling hot air as he reiterate each word.

This made Harry even more desperate as he felt his end coming near.

"So you can fuck me..." he whispered to Draco, almost whiny as he was pumped with a calloused hand.

Draco closed their mouths again into a searing kiss, tongues battling for dominance as his hand continued to stoke Harry's rod, until the brunette suddenly pulled away.

"I want us to cum together." Harry ground out through gritted teeth. He could hardly think straight from the brink of his completion but he was still aching to feel Draco's own member in his body.

The other complied to his request willingly as he flipped Harry on to his stomach and stared at the globes of his ass sticking up in the air. He stroke the butt crack, noticing how the brunette clenched and unclenched the muscles of his rear in response.

Draco licked his finger and slid it from the middle of Harry's spine and dipping it in the crack only passing the tight hole before hovering over his balls. A throaty moan slipped pass Harry's lips as a finger rubbed the ring of muscles into ease. Soon, it slid into him, preparing his insides for much larger accommodation. Another finger went into him, then another, all of them moving inside him.

He grasped Draco's hand to still his movements and gave him a look of plea. The blonde man just smiled down at him, reading his mind.

Harry gave out a small whimper as the fingers retracted from him, but he didn't get to wallow in disappointment much when a hot cock pressed against his entrance. Draco slowly slid himself in him, and it took all of his will power not to slam his hips all the way and brutally defile him.

He waited a while until Harry got used to the feeling of something much bigger in him before thrusting leisurely. But soon enough, the other was groaning for him to go faster, to which he had to qualms in obeying.

The feel of Draco's cock was too much pleasure to him. The slick rod going deeper with every push, and soon, it hit his prostate. He cried out, a loud and throaty shriek, and Draco instantly knew why.

He shifted his position to gain better access to Harry's sweet spot. The slytherin looked over the face of his secret lover and felt his member get even harder. He thrusts deeper, hitting that place again and again, watching the face contort in ecstasy and bliss as his name rolled out of his mouth over and over like a mantra.

He felt Harry stiffen and scream his name before arching his back and spilling his seed over them. This action prompted him to squeeze the muscles of his butt, tightening around his cock.

Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his skull when he felt his climax close. With another hard thrust, he came inside Harry, hands wildly clutching onto his shoulders and back arched in a graceful curve. He collapsed on top of him and they both lied still, catching their breaths and regaining the feeling of their limbs.

Draco stood up shakily and flexed his muscles a bit before taking his pants and underwear. Harry looked up at him lazily, a look of expectation dancing on his face. He wasn't disappointed when Malfoy reached for his chin and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He stood up and started dressing as well.

There was a comfortable silence that settled as they right their clothes and hair. Draco handed Harry a folded piece of parchment and strode out of the room, leaving the mussed Gryffindor, at which, he chose to clean the mess they made and took off to the direction of his dorms.

He dashed up to the towers and went straight to his bed, not even stopping when Hermione or his other roommates asked where he had been. Once in the safe confines of his curtained bed, he opened the note, his eyes drinking in the sight of Draco's neat handwriting.

"_You're in for a BIG surprise next time."_

_--_

_A/N: The plot wasn't very original, but I wanted to write a lime scene in my own words and this is the first one I'm submitting._

_I wrote lime scenes when I was younger but it takes me two weeks to finish it. I always find it hard to put it into words. It's easier to just imagine them. :P_

_This one only took me two nights. But I've written better things during those two weeks(or/ and more)._

_That was a long time ago though, and I'm just brushing up a bit on my writing skills._


End file.
